Bromantic House
by HaruhiMoon
Summary: Hilson fanfiction. And if during the 6 seanson House and Wilson fallen for each other? How it will be they living together. Will they be able to handle a relationship. Will House had a chance to be happy and loved even if he keeps being the same jerk as he always was?
1. Everybody Lies

**This is my first House M.d Fanfiction, so please be nice. Well just warning you, guys. This is a Hilson Fanfiction a romance between two mans, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Plus I will not be describing any medical cases. This fiction passes during the 6 seanson. House is not taking any Vicodin, he is living with Wilson and he is no longer in love with Cuddy who is dating Lucas.  
**

**After started to living with Wilson, House begins to wonder with they were more than just friends. He felt was Wilson started to have feelings towards him so House comes up with a lie, trying to make Wilson jealously. **

**I hope you enjoin and please forgive me for my orthographic mistakes that I will probably commit, You see, my home language it happens to be Portuguese. **

**Everybody Lies**

"we did break up this time, me and Forman"

House keep staring at Thirteen who was standing at his door, actually, Wilson's door. In the middle of night. 22:00 exactly. "What the hell?" It was the only thing House could think. "Is she crazy?" Or, wait a minute. "Am I hallucinating?" He ended up asking in a loud.

He new he wasn't hallucinating. House wasn't on Vicodin anymore, since he left Mayfield he was sober. And even if he had a decline, his pain become too strong, come back using drugs was not viable, seeing he was living with Wilson, who was totally focus to not let House get addict again. So Thirteen, she was their for real, but why?

She steeped close to him, eliminating the distance there was between them, and she placed her lips on his. The kiss was unexpected, even for House. "Is Wilson at home?" She asked.

"No, he is still at the Hospital, but..." Thirteen just interrupted him again, now with her hands touching House's face, He could fell the warn raising from the touch of her fingers in contact with his bear, their lips meeting again.

* * *

"I slept with Thirteen"

House just walked inside Wilson's office, going strait ahead to sit on the sofa. Wilson, as usual was sitting behind his desk, when House came in, saying those words. They stared at each other for over a minute until Wilson break up the silent.

"Wow, so now it is my turn to say something stupid and unrealistic? Ok. "I love you Greg House."

"You know, I can list at least 10 people who will not think that's your gay declaration for me is unrealistic. Stupid, maybe. And one of those people happens to be your mom."

"House, why are you making up this?"

"What any other reason would I have, despite the fact this is true." Wilson just roll over his eyes and gave a little laugh. "What? You don't believe me?" asked House, still siting on the sofa.

"well, as somebody once told me; everybody lies"

"Ok". Said House, showing no sigh of careering and standing up to leave the room.

"Wait" Said, Wilson. Stopping him at the door. "Are you serious?"

"Well, It is your choice, if you believe me or not. I just wanted to tell my best buddy that I finally get laid if some hottest lesbian. Witch is not a hooker. Wow, well. Bye bye"

Wilson's jaw just dropped. House made a step to get out the room. Wilson moved up quickly, putting himself between House and the door. "If you are doing this to mess with me..."

"Why can't you just be happy for me, Wilson?"

"When, how?"

"One week ago, at your place, you were at the Hospital with that patient, the one with cancer. Or maybe was the other one, Is kind difficult for me to sure, seeing that all your patients seems to have cancer."

Wilson felt his heart beating getting faster, he chest started to fell heavy by House's words. He wondered why, in hell he started to fell that way. "Are you dating?"

"Do you think I'm a idiot? No. Can you imagine how Cuddy would react if she new that I over her changing to a chick 10 years younger than her. I prefer she get to know by the gossips." And after saying that, House just took Wilson out of his way "Sorry, I have to go. People dying." Leaving his friend alone at the office with nothing despite disturbing thoughts about the unexpected news and what was causing that chest pain.

* * *

"May I talk with you for a moment, please?"

Thirteen looked at Wilson, little surprise and confuse. He seems weird, she thought. But she also agree. "Sure" Said as she left the laboratory to meet Wilson at the hallway. "Whats up?"

"It is true, about...I mean, you and House?"

Thirteen got shocked by the question. She didn't need to answer, her reaction was already a confirm. "He told you" She realized, now, showing how obviously that was.

Wilson's pain seemed to became worst.

"I am sorry, I need t go, we have a new case." She turned to make her way back to the lab, but was stopped by him, grabbing her hand.

"Hey, This can't end up fine. You have been working with him for at least two years. Time enough to know a few things. What were you thinking? What are you thinking?"

Thirteen stared at Wilson. Now she was curious. He seemed strange since the moment he showed up at lab, but now despite being strange he looked kind...Afraid?

"Are you concerned about what or who exactly?" She asked him. Wilson let it go of her hand, apologizing for his attitude. "I am speechless, that's all. He is your boss. I am worried about you both, I don't want you or him to get hurt. That's all. But what the hell, this is not of my business."

What is going on here, she thought. All this concerned because of one single drunk kiss. Despite had happen a weeks ago. House didn't even touched at the subject with her after that night. That stupid night when she appeared at Wilson's apartment looking for House, completely drunk, she wanted to slept with House to irritate Forman. But she ended up fating and House called up an ambulance. The only thing she new when she wake up, was that she was at Princeton's, wondering what had happen, and then she remember. The most humiliating night of my life. thought, Thirteen.

Wilson started to waking away, his chest felling really heavy. What is wrong with me he thought. "Doctor Wilson?" Thirteen catch up on him this time. "Are you alright? You seemed to be in pain."

"It is nothing really, I am just with a little chest pain, that's all." He said, putting his hand over his chest. Indicating where the pain was.

Thirteen stared at him, little worried. "You should check on it. Seemed to be your heart."

Wilson froze by her worlds. My heart, he thought. Could it be that...No it couldn't be.

"I am sorry, I have to go now. Bye."

Thirteen remained there in the hallway, full of people, watching Wilson disappear in the crow. Is that the case that Wilson is actually... Wow, now I understand, she thought. "Yeah, It is definitely his heart."


	2. Truth begins in lies

**I am so sorry for the wait guys. But hey, I hope you also like this chapter. Remember Reviews please. And I don't know if you already saw last season. I just bought it and I loved but I also got really sad for the end. I just love House 3.  
**

**Truth begins in lies **

The patient is responding well to the treatment so as Wilson.

House lifted his face, showing his typical mockery expression to Thirteen. "I din't know Wilson also had a file on that case." They were both alone at House's office. While Forman, Chase and Taub were making a few more tests, Thirteen went to inform House about the patient's currently condition.

But also happened to be a opportunity to bring up that subject, witch seemed to involve her into a House and Wilson's thing. "Did you tell Wilson about that night?"

"Be more specific." Stared House pretending not to know what she was talking about. "Wow, you mean, that night alright? Hum, I thought that you be more ashamed to bring up that you tried to seduced your boss. But Hey, by trying to irritate Forman. Nice."

Thirteen didn't show any kind of shame while she was listening at him, instead of that she just approached House saying with her voice calm. "I was drunk, what it is really interesting here is why are you using that to mess with Wilson."

"seriously? Are you trying to explain my reasons for messing with Wilson?"

"I never said that."

They remained in silent for a moment, until a smiled stared to spread on House's face. "You are trying to make me confess what you already know. Or at least what you think you know. Nice try. Go do your job."

Thirteen nodded in a agreement. But she stooped before getting out the room, staring at House. "Just one thing, have you tried to talk with him?"

"would you believe me if I say yes?"

Thirteen smiled at him "Good luck" and then she left the room.

* * *

"There is nothing wrong with you, James"

Said D.r Rowland. Wilson was now with him, looking at his exams. And Rowland was right, the results didn't show any sine of abnormality that could been causing the pain on his chest.

"So what is wrong with me?"

"How bad is this pain?"

Wilson started walking through the room, with a hand on his chest. "Is not so bad, but is annoying, and happened suddenly. I have no idea how."

"Well, If you wanna know my opinion as a doctor and friend." Started D.r Rowland sitting on his chair. "I think this is a psychological case. Had something change on this last few days? Are you felling stress?"

Wilson had to make a huge effort to contain his wish of laugh

"No more than the usual that I got by being friend of Gregory House." Was when Wilson mentioned House that he felt his chest heavier. "Oh my god". Thought Wilson. "Could it be?"

D.r Rowland looked at Wilson, who seemed to be shocked by something. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Lied Wilson, recovering himself from his crazy thoughts. "I am sorry, but I have to go now. Thanks"

Wilson picked up his exams, leaving the room.

* * *

As Wilson arrived at his office he couldn't avoid but looking at his exams again. This is ridiculous. He told himself with a little anger. The pain was getting worst. Wilson took a deep breath and laid on the couch, trying desperately to calm down and forget about the possible connection between that awkward pain and House.

Again. He thought. The name of Gregory House, once again on his mind had turned him crazy. What is happening with me? Ok, I might had got a little disturbed when he told me about The...Thing with D.r Radley (Thirteen), but is not like this is something that would make me so stressful. Unless...

"Am I jealous?" Said Wilson at himself, a few seconds before someone knock at the door.

As he heard the noise Wilson stand up in a blank going strait ahead to his chair with the exams, putting them in the drawer of his desk.

"Come on in"

"Hi, do you have a minute?" Asked Thirteen coming inside Wilson's office with a folder of XRay on her hand.

"Hum, yes." Answered him, trying to hired his discomfort by her presence. He wasn't already sure about what was going on with him but he new that the two people he didn't wish to see on that currently moment was her and House, most House.

"I just want you to check House's new case. To confirm is not cancer." She passed the folder to him.

Wilson picked up the folder taking a look on the exams, until he realized that something was terribly wrong their. "Wait a minute, House sent you here?"

Thirteen smiled at him. She new he will got suspicious about it. That situation was completely unrealistic, House would never send one of his employees to talk with Wilson, he always did that himself, unless it was the case he didn't want to talk with Wilson.

"Actually he doesn't know I came here, and this is only a excuse. The real reason why I am here is that: I am not having sex with House, and we never did."

Wilson need a moment to respond. He didn't know what to say. "You and House. It was all a lie?"

"Yes."

Wilson just nod, felling a little bit ashamed by the situation, even more ashamed by the fact Thirteen didn't seen to be embarrassed at all.

"It is not cancer." He said ending the conversation and returning the folder with the XRay inside. Thirteen just nod accepting it and making her way back to the door. But before leaving she turned to face Wilson. Asking one last thing "How is your chest pain?"

Wilson shocked.

Thirteen just gave him a large smiled in response at his expression of surprise. Them she left the room.

Wilson couldn't believe what had just happen. The chest pain was gone. So it was a psychological pain and yes it was related with House, more specific with Thirteen and House. So it was that after all. He was jealous. But why?


	3. Wilson's heart

**Hi again! I am really sorry for the wait. Well I finally wrote and I hope you guys enjoin. Thank you very much for the support. :3 **

* * *

**Wilson's Heart**

"You bastard. You lied at me." Wilson arrived at his place really late, also really furious. He new House was already there. He tried to talk with him all day long but for some reason House had decided to avoid Wilson for the rest of the day. Until, of course, they met each other at Wilson's apartment, where House was living since Mayphild

"Everybody lies." Said House, showing no sine of interest on Wilson's reaction. He was siting on the sofa playing his guitar as usual in the moment Wilson got inside the room yelling at him.

"You told me that you and Remy were..." It was hard to Wilson speak felling that rage. Yes, he was angry with House because of that stupid lie but it wasn't just that. House was always playing with Wilson, what was really upsetting him now it was the fact that House seemed not to care at all with that situation. He was actually behaving as he didn't know what Wilson was talking about.

"Who the hell is Remy? Oh you mean Thirteen, please Wilson use her real name."

"Gog. I can't believe you, I mean, how can I still be surprise with you." Said Wilson walking trough the room, turning his back to where House was siting.

"Right. What I did is not new comparing with all the tings I always do with you, my team and Cuddy." Said House, now in a serious tom, standing up on his cane, to approach Wilson.

Wilson felt House getting closer and tried to ignore his heart racing. "What the hell is going on here." He thought.

"What brings us to the one million question." House whispered those words at Wilson's ear, so close that Wilson had to take a deep breath before turn around to face House in the eye.

"Why are you so upset about it?"

It was like the world was melting by the time Wilson found House's eyes. Those blue eyes. They were so close of each other That was hard to Wilson to find his voice. He just couldn't understand himself, was him mad at House. Of coarse he was. So why it was also so good for Wilson being this close with House?

But, Wilson tried to recover from this strange thoughts and attend himself at the real situation there.

"Wow you wanna me to explain why been track by your stupid jokes makes me angry, well." Said Wilson, taking one step away from House.

"I am always making up things to mess with you and you are always getting angry so, you are already used to it. So...why are you overreacting?"

House didn't approach Wilson this time. He just rested there still speaking. He left the way clear for Wilson to leave the room, What happened to be exactly what Wilson did while House was talking. He crossed the living room, and started to make his way to the bedroom. But was stopped in hallway by House's words.

"How is your chest doing?"

Wilson got shocked by the question.

"What? How did you..."

"The pain, how it is now? Is it worst?"

Wilson touched his chest with his right hand. The pain had increase a little.

"It is nothing, I am just stressed, that's all. You probably know the reason, right?" Said he, giving House a cold look.

It was like House didn't had note the angry Wilson was felling that moment, instead of leave him alone, House got even closer at him.

"Are you saying the I am the reason why you are felling pain on your chest?"

"yes!" Screamed Wilson. "Yes! I am mad with you and I am in pain because of you. You bastard"

House continued stand up there, close to Wilson without any intention of get away.

"I know you are mad. But It isn't because I trapped you into a lie. No, the reason why you are overreacting is because this time this lie messed with you in a another way, right?"

"House, stop." Wilson started to felling really strange. That chest pain was still the same but he felt like his breath was getting harder, his head heavier His heart racing.

House continued talking at him. Pushing him up. Wilson heard the sound of House's cane dropping on the floor in the moment he used both hands to hold Wilson against the wall. Forcing the oncologist to face those big blue eyes again.

"What the hell! House, get out of me.!"

"You wasn't sure if what I had told you was really true but you got afraid by the possibility of been truth."

"House" He tried to get away from House's hands.

"You were afraid and It wasn't because of me, but because of you. Witch means:" You got jealous."

"What?" Said Wilson, quite shocked with House's words and even more shocked by House's expression in the moment he finally said that.

Wilson felt House's hands loosing, setting him free. Wilson stared at House and he did the same. Both looked at each other, felling really confused, not just Wilson. He realized that for some strange reason his pain wasn't so bad anymore as his anger. However he couldn't say the same about his heart beating. He and House were so close at each other that Wilson could fell his warm breath raising from his semi open lips.

"Wilson" Said House breaking the instant of silence.

"House" Said Wilson, with fail voice.

"You want to kiss me, don't you?"

"I, House. I..."

Wilson didn't make to answer the question. He was interrupted by House's lips.

They kissed and for one moment it was like the rest of the word was gone. Wilson felt the warm embrace them both and completely wash the anger and the pain was finally gone.

"Oh god." He thought. "Guess I was jealous, after all."


End file.
